Spiritomb
Spiritomb, labeled, The Sheltered Foreigner was a camper on Total Pokemon Island was on Team Regirock. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Magnezone. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical, but was part of the Tangrowth and Medicham Show. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Nidoqueen and Team Marowak. He will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium Evolution Line Stats and Info: *Catergory: the Forbidden Pokemon *Type: Ghost/Dark *Height: 3'03" *Weight: 238.1 lbs *Ability: Pressure *Nature: Quiet *Shape: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Ominous Wind **Dark Pulse **Psychic **Rock Tomb Biography Spiritomb lived deep inside the Hallowed Tower with just his mother. He was always sheltered and didn't know much about the outside world and Pokemon. On his first trip outside of his home, he saw the ad for Total Pokemon Island. At first his mother was against it and Spiritomb fought with her for days about it. Suddenly the last day of the deadline, his mother caved and wished him the best. Sadly she had no idea her son, would try to take on the persona of an evil, ugly, fat cat. Total Pokemon Island Spiritomb started out on Team Regirock with; Magby, Shellos, Starly, Slakoth, Gible, Cherubi, Houndour, Ponyta and Buneary. In Cliff Diving Anyone?; Spiritomb was one of the jumpers for his team. In Dodge Berry; Spiritomb competes in the first match with; Magby, Gible, Cherubi and Houndour. In Are You Scared Now?; Spiritomb is forced to face his fear of Bird Pokemon. In Breaking the Alliance; Spiritomb becomes a Stantler with; Magmar, Staravia, Gabite and Cherubi. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge; Spiritomb decides to take a stab at the game and be like Purugly. He competes in the Blind Trapeze Challenge with Cherrim, but purposely messes up. Trying to turn the team against Cherrim, the duo find themselves on the chopping block that night. Sadly his plan fails. Spiritomb is the 11th camper voted out and lands in 32nd place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Spiritomb's Theme Song from the TPI-pods is All Time Low's "Sick Little Games" Gallery Spiritomb Pokedex 3D.png|Spiritomb in Pokedex 3D Spiritomb Kalos back.png|Spiritomb's back sprite from Kalos Spiritomb Kalos.png|Spiritomb's front sprite from Kalos Spiritomb New Party.png|Spiritomb's party sprite for Kalos and beyond Spiritomb Unova back.png|Spiritomb's back sprite from Unova Spiritomb Unova front.png|Spiritomb's front sprite from Unova Spiritomb Shuffle.png|Spiritomb in Pokemon Shuffle Spiritomb Rumble.png|Spiritomb in Pokemon Rumble Spiritomb Conquest OW.png|Spiritomb's Over World sprite in Pokemon Conquest Spiritomb Conquest.png|Spiritomb in Pokemon Conquest Spiritomb MD.png|Spiritomb's Mystery Dungeon square Spiritomb Sinnoh back.png|Spiritomb's back sprite from Sinnoh Spiritomb HGSS.png|Spiritomb's sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Spiritomb DP.png|Spiritomb's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Spiritomb Cynthia.png|Cynthia's Spiritomb card Spiritomb Legendary Treasures.png|Spiritomb's card from the Legendary Treasures expansion Spiritomb Legends Awakened.png|Spiritomb's card from the Legends Awakened expansion Spiritomb Phantom Forces.png|Spiritomb's card from the Phantom Forces expansion Spiritomb Plantinum Arceus.png|Spiritomb's card from the Platinum Arceus expansion Spiritomb Shining Legends.png|Spiritomb's card from the Shining Legends expansion Spiritomb Steam Siege.png|Spiritomb's card from the Steam Siege expansion Spiritomb Triumphant.png|Spiritomb's card from the Triumphant expansion Spiritomb Ultra Prism.png|Spiritomb's card from the Ultra Prism expansion Spiritomb Odd Keystone doll.png|Spiritomb's Odd Keystone doll Spiritomb Doll.png|Spiritomb's Doll from the Dream World Spiritomb OA.png|Spiritomb's Original Artwork from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Spiritomb Dream.png|Spiritomb's Dream World Art Spiritomb anime model.png|Spiritomb's model for the Pokemon Anime spiritomb unova back.gif|Spiritomb's animated back sprite for the Fifth Generation spiritomb unova front.gif|Spiritomb's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:Non Evolution Pokemon Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS Commentators Category:Dark Pokemon Category:Ghost Pokemon Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Team Regirock Category:Team Magnezone Category:Team Nidoqueen Category:Team Marowak